pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning McQueen
thumb|300px|right Lightning McQueen (or "Stickers", as Sally calls him) is the main protagonist in Cars and the deuteragonist in Cars 2. ''Cars'' Lightning is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!"). He is #95 in the movie, and at the beginning of the movie, he is racing his first Piston Cup race in Nashville, Tennessee, and is winning. At the end of the film, he lost the race out of good intentions, and got a new paint job, but still sponsored by Rust-eze, although at the beginning of the film, he wanted a Dinoco sponsorship. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' Lightning now serves as the deuteragonist in Mater's very own show. The show begins with Mater telling Lightning what he used to be and did in the past. However, Lightning never believes Mater (as he wasn't there), and whenever he asks Mater if the stories really happened, Mater will always say, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!". Then, Mater continues the stories, including Lightning's sudden participation. The episodes end with Mater leaves, often followed by the characters and/or references from Mater's stories, implying that the stories might be real. ''Cars 2'' In the sequel, Lightning returns, but as a deuteragonist. This time around, Lightning is racing in the first ever World Grand Prix to determine who's the world's fastest car. But the road to the championship is filled with plenty of potholes, detours, and hilarious surprises. Number 95 Lightning McQueen is still a hotshot racecar, but his rookie days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, Lightning has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of four Piston Cups. After his latest win, Lightning returns home to enjoy life in the slow lane for a while with sweetheart Sally, best friend Mater and the rest of his Radiator Springs family. His off-season is unexpectedly cut short when Mater inadvertently prompts Lightning to enter the World Grand Prix, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that will take him around the globe. With a fresh custom paint job and real, working headlights, Lightning sets off to Japan, Italy and England with Mater in tow for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest cars in the world tests more than his racing skills when Lightning realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain.Cars 2: New International Poster + Character Shots! [UPDATE] Personality Though nice and pleasant, Lightning can be a bit selfish and self-centered sometimes. He is also brave, courageous, and daring. Customizations Image:Disney-cars-mcqueen.jpg|'Rust-eze Lightning McQueen' From Cars Image:Crusin' lightning mcqueen cars.png|'Cruisin' Lightning McQueen' From Cars Image:Lightning mcqueen radiator springs.png‎|'Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen' His paint job as last seen in Cars. Image:Dinoco_mcq.jpg|'Dinoco Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Image:Lightning mcqueen bling bling cars.png|'Bling Bling Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Image:Lightning storm mcqueen cars.png|'Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Image:Daredevil lightning mcqueen mater the greater.png|'Daredevil Lightning McQueen' From Mater the Greater Image:Matadormcqueen.jpg|'Matador Lightning McQueen' From El Materdor Image:Dragonmcqueen.jpg|'Dragon Lightning McQueen' From Tokyo Mater Image:Lightning mcqueen monster truck mater.png|'Frightening McMean' From Monster Truck Mater Image:Heavymetalmcqueen.jpg|'Heavy Metal Lighting McQueen' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:Moon mater lightning.png|'Space Lighting McQueen' From Moon Mater Lt. lightning mcqueen private eye mater.png|'Lt. Lightning McQueen' From Mater Private Eye. lightning cars 2 piston cup paint job.jpg|'Piston Cup Lightning McQueen' His paint job as first seen in Cars 2 Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|'World Grand Prix Lightning McQueen' in Cars 2 Diecasts Desert-lightning-mcqueen.jpeg|Lightning McQueen's first die-cast Desert-dinoco-mcqueen.jpg|Dinoco die-cast Sc-cruisin-mcqueen.jpeg|Cruisin' die-cast Sc-dirt-track-mcqueen.jpeg|Dirt Track die-cast Sc-radiator-springs-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Radiator Springs die-cast Sc-bling-bling-mcqueen.jpg|Bling Bling die-cast Sc-bug-mouth-mcqueen.jpg|Bug Mouth die-cast Sc-tongue-mcqueen.jpg|Tongue die-cast Sc-walmart-cactus-lm.jpg|Cactus die-cast Woc-stickers-mcqueen.jpg|Die-cast with bumper stickers Woc-spin-out-mcqueen.jpg|Spin Out die-cast Woc-tar-mcqueen.jpg|Tar die-cast Woc-mcqueen-launcher.jpg|Pit Row Race Off die-cast Ror-impound-mcqueen.jpg|Impound die-cast Ror-night-vision-mcqueen.jpg|Night Vision die-cast with Collector Guide Ror-tumbleweed-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Tumbleweed die-cast Ror-whitewalls-mcqueen.jpeg|Whitewalls die-cast Ror-short-dinoco-mcqueen-cup-chase.jpg|Dinoco die-cast with Piston Cup Ror-mcqueen-egg-holiday-special.jpg|Easter Egg die-cast Ror-lightning-mcqueen-lightyear-launcher.jpg|Lightyear Launcher die-cast Fl-mcqueen-with-cone.jpg|Die-cast with cone Fl-mcqueenwithshovel.jpg|Die-cast with shovel Fl-muddy-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Muddy die-cast Fl-wet-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Wet die-cast Fl-bling-bling-cup-lenticular-chase.jpg|Lentincular Bling Bling die-cast with gold rims and Piston Cup Fl-chase-mcqueen-signature.jpg|Lenticular Dinoco die-cast with celebrity signature Fl-rust-eze-mcqueenchase.jpg|Lenticular die-cast with Rust-eze can Fl-lenticular-chase-paint-mask-mcqueen.jpg|Lenticular Paint Mask die-cast St-smell-swell-mcqueen.jpeg|Smell Swell die-cast St-sponsorless-mcqueen.jpeg|Sponsorless die-cast St-holiday-hotshot-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Holiday Hotshot die-cast St-snowplow-mcqueen2.jpg|Ornament Ball Snowplow die-cast S1-mcqueen-racing-wheels.jpg|Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels die-cast 99755535.jpg|Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen die-cast Quotes Lightning McQueen:"Ka-chow!" Specifications *Top speed: 200 mph *Zero to 60: 3.2 seconds *Engine: V-8 *Horsepower: 750 Lightning has coil-over shocks with tubular A arm front suspension, a solid axle rear end and vented disc brakes at all four wheels. He also has air flaps on his roof to prevent flipping.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts (Minor Spoilers) Trivia *His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. *In the first official teaser trailer of Cars 2, for unknown reasons, Lightning McQueen has on his Rust-eze customization, which never appeared in the sequel. It may be because the new paint job wasn't finalized at the time of the release of the teaser trailer. *Lightning, along with other countless versions of him, have been released in the Cars, Cars Toons, and Cars 2 Die-Cast Lines. *In Toy Story 3 in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 racing number with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. A toy similar to Lightning can also be seen. *Lightning's back bumper is yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racersA grease geek will guide you: `Cars' decoded. *After Lightning's redesign in Cars 2, he has working headlights instead of stickers. * In Tokyo an advertisement for a vaccum cleaner named "Lightning McClean" is seen. *His Spanish name is Rayo McQueen.Spanish Cars 2 site *His French name is Flash McQueen. Gallery LightningMcqueen3.jpg Lightningmcqueen0001.png Lightningmcqueen0002.png Lightningmcqueen0003.png Lightningmcqueen0004.png Lightningmcqueen0005.png Lightningmcqueen0006.png Lightningmcqueen0007.png Lightningmcqueen0008.png Lightningmcqueen0009.png Lightningmcqueen0010.png Cars-2-Concept-Art-70.jpg Cars 2 screenshot 3.jpg Cs072 5ccs.sel16.199.jpg ImagesCA14SU5G.jpg ImagesCAYU93GS.jpg Cars 2-11.jpg Hudsonhronet.png|The Hudson Hornet Logo on McQueen's front hood in Cars 2 in memory of Doc Hudson Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 145109.jpg lightning mqueen.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-30.jpg|''Cars 2'' Concept Art Cars-2-Concept-Art-77.jpg|''Cars 2'' Concept Art toy car lightning.png|Lightning McQueen toy in Toy Story 3 Lightningmcquennworldofcars.jpg|Lightning in The World Of Cars Online Mcqueen and bernoulli.jpg 6c74f3810b2410f1853134591b810f9d.jpg|Lightning McQueen racing with Francesco in Porta Corsa References McQueen, Lightning McQueen, Lightning McQueen, Lightning McQueen, Lightning